


Большие секреты для маленькой компании

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: У страха глаза велики, но тайное всегда становится явным.





	

**Author's Note:**

> БЕТА: Mirabeau  
> ГЛАВНЫЕ ГЕРОИ/ПЕЙРИНГ: Северус, Ремус, Гарри, Гермиона  
> РЕЙТИНГ: PG-13  
> КАТЕГОРИЯ: slash  
> ЖАНР: humour

\- До вечера.

\- Опять уходишь ни свет ни заря?

\- Разве это имеет значение? Северус, когда в последний раз ты проводил день в ожидании меня? Держу пари, как только за мной закрывается дверь, ты срываешься с места и как угорелый бежишь... туда, куда ты все время бежишь.

\- Что это - тонкая попытка выудить из меня место направления? Ты преуспел в намеках, Люпин, за годы жизни со мной.

\- Я ничего не хочу знать. Мы, кажется, договорились, что не будем задавать друг другу вопросов на эту тему.

\- Да уж, постараюсь держать себя в руках. Ужин готов, если вернешься раньше меня.

\- Я подожду твоего прихода.

\- Не стоит. Я же, по-твоему, тебя не жду, так что не утруждайся.

\- Доброго дня, Северус.

\- Всего наилучшего.

\- Постой! Еще один вопрос.

\- О господи, как я мог забыть? Вторая полка сверху, можешь взять любую из колб. Не забудь, слышишь, ровно в восемь ты должен выпить...

\- Помню. Ступай.

\- Я люблю тебя, волк.

* * *

\- Он любит меня, в этом нет никакого сомненья. Просто в последнее время мне кажется, что он любит... не только меня.

\- Это весьма возможно.

\- Что? Что ты говоришь?!

\- Я пошутил! Повернись на бок, пожалуйста. Еще немного; вот так. Я просто говорю, что как таковое, это не редкость: вспомни, что Сириус любил нас обоих. А я люблю Гермиону и Джинни. И тебя, между прочим, тоже, иначе не тратил бы на тебя все свобдное время.

\- Гарри, такие шутки мне уже не по зубам. Ах!

\- Больно? Прости, я быстро...

\- Ничего, я потерплю. Альтернатива куда неприятнее.

\- Альтернатива?

\- Северус просто невыносим в последнее время. Вбил себе в голову, что без его опеки я пропаду. Я нахожу записочки с указанием принять аконитовое зелье по всей квартире; ни одной кастрюли не имею права коснуться без прихватки, а вытирать пыль должен только в защитной маске. Раз в месяц такая забота умиляет, но от ее ежедневного повторения я готов... прости за банальность...

\- Волком выть?

\- Что-то в этом роде. Как хорошо поговорить с тобой об этом, Гарри! Подумать только, если бы не твоя работа, вряд ли мы смогли бы так часто видеться. Он пронюхал бы об этом и всему положил конец.

\- Возможно, он был бы прав.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, я сам в состоянии решить...

\- О господи, Римус, я вовсе не пытаюсь сделать это за тебя! Просто по неопытности меня все еще терзают сомнения, но если бы ты знал, как я рад, что ты приходишь!

\- Прекрасно. Значит, все остается на своих местах. До завтра?

\- Конечно. Твоя одежда на плечиках в ванной.

* * *

\- Он что-то подозревает.

\- Не понимаю, почему из этого надо делать секрет. Рассказал бы ему, и дело с концом.

\- Гермиона, ты что, в замужестве все мозги растеряла? Как ты себе это представляешь? Я всю жизнь производил впечатление человека, ненавидящего...

\- Положим, ненавидел ты абсолютно всех.

\- Да, но по-разному.

\- Значит, есть два выхода: либо ты признаешься и наши встречи прекращаются, либо нужно получше конспирироваться до тех пор, пока ты не почувствуешь, что готов ему рассказать.

\- Первое категорически отпадает. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что здесь я получаю то, чего никогда не смогу получить от Римуса.

\- Да. Знаю. Северус, милый, если бы я могла помочь хоть чем-нибудь...

\- Брось. Учитывая мою бывшую...гм... профессию и его состояние здоровья, я не питаю особых надежд. Если бы только я был уверен, что смогу уберечь его от излишнего беспокойства - он и так нервозен до невозможного, а при его рассеянности это чревато.

\- Тогда побудь с ним подольше, пусть он убедится, что волноваться не о чем.

\- Я готов, но он исчезает, как только я оказываюсь за порогом, и не возвращается до глубокой ночи.

\- Хочешь, я попрошу Гарри последить за ним?

\- Нет! Только вмешательства твоего мужа мне не хватало!

\- О боже, теперь-то за что ты его невзлюбил?

\- Я обязан отчитываться перед тобой во всех смертных грехах, или мне позволено будет хоть какие-нибудь тайны сохранить для мемуаров?

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Увидимся завтра?

\- Непременно.

* * *

\- Ты уходишь.

\- Если это пальто что-либо значит, ты - тоже.

\- Северус, тебе не кажется, что нам стоит поговорить?

\- Сейчас? Может, отложим до вечера?

\- Когда я вернусь, ты будешь уже спать.

\- Пожалуй, стоит рассматривать это как причину, а не следствие. Шарф, шарф возьми! Ты что, не знаешь, какая на улице температура?

\- Представь себе, мне это известно. Я так же в состоянии проверить погоду, как и ты.

\- Ну, если ты сможешь еще и обсуждать ее в цивильных тонах, ты не окончательно потерян для общества.

\- Дикость какая-то: на земле шесть миллиардов людей, а единственный человек, для чьего общества я потерян, это тот, с которым живу.

\- Ты забываешь об охотниках за оборотнями. Вряд ли они с тобой выпьют чашечку чая.

\- Северус, ты ведешь себя, как последний идиот.

\- Я опаздываю. Разовьешь эту тему в мое отсутствие.

\- Когда ты вернешься?

\- Планируешь соскучиться без идиотов, Люпин? Не удивлен.

\- О господи, какой ты обидчивый! Иди сюда. Не уходи сегодня.

\- Не могу, обещал. Постой... не разнимай рук. Еще немного. Сам останешься?

\- Я совсем ненадолго. Ооо... еще.

\- Чертово пальто! Чертова пряжка!

\- Пятиминутный секс в коридоре - ах! - тебе не кажется, что этот этап мы должны были перерасти еще в школе?

\- В школе ты, помнится, был занят другим. Мммм... в буквальном смысле.

\- А ты - другой...

\- Что поделаешь. Твое очарование все перевернуло с ног на голову.

\- Мое - Северус, быстрее! - очарование?

\- Я хотел сказать - отвратительная несносность и привычка оставлять клочья шерсти на диване.

\- В отличии от пятен зелий, шерсть хотя бы можно отчистить!

\- И полное отсутствие чувства юмора.

\- Кто бы говорил!

\- И - потрясающая - восхитительнейшая - зааааа... Да!

\- О! Я люблю тебя!

\- Только посмей об этом забыть. Scourgify! Шарф возьми.

\- Северус! Это ничего не меняет! Нам необходимо поговорить! Постой же!

* * *

\- Это конец.

\- Конец - начало чего-нибудь другого. Носки можешь не снимать.

\- Гарри, сам подумай. Мне скоро пятьдесят. Я, черт возьми, привык к нему!

\- К Снейпу? Как тебя угораздило?

\- Вся проблема в том, что он тоже привык. Ко мне, к тому, что я есть. Он ко всему подготовлен, его невозможно застать врасплох!

\- Послушай себя. Разве это плохо?

\- Хуже не бывает. Налицо пагубность упорядоченности. Иногда мне кажется, что он погряз в рутине, но я так не могу. Я за всю свою жизнь так и не смог к этому привыкнуть.

\- Я понимаю, Римус. Ты же видишь, я тоже не смог смириться с уготованной мне участью. Вот и избрал наименее вероятную профессию. Гермиона, кажется, до сих пор в ужасе.

\- Она тоже привыкнет.

\- Одно утешение - Снейп не привыкнет никогда! Ради этого я готов на многое.

\- Знаешь, сегодня совсем не больно.

\- Это хорошо, дорогой. Завтра, пожалуй, отдыхай. Останусь дома.

\- О господи, даже не знаю, как потратить такую уйму свободного времени.

\- Попытайся поговорить с ним. Даже конец не стоит откладывать на потом.

* * *

\- О... вот, значит, как это выглядит... у женщин.

\- Северус, милый, у тебя был удивительно однополый учебник анатомии в детстве.

\- Просто так далеко мои отношения с женщинами не заходили.

\- Надо думать. Не волнуйся, я дам тебе все необходимые указания.

\- Спасибо, сам разберусь.

\- Крем не забудь. Вот здесь... На пальцы, на пальцы себе нанеси!

\- Воздержаться от давания советов, Грэйнджер, для тебя смерти подобно.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, позволь напомнить, ты сам вызвался это делать! А если будешь на меня злиться, завтра можешь оставаться дома.

\- Мстительная негодяйка. Ведешь себя так, будто мы вчера познакомились и определенные черты моего характера тебе...

\- Осторожно, пожалуйста! Там кожа очень нежная!

\- Все, все уже. Истеричка.

\- Садист.

\- Завтра будешь одна.

\- Почему одна? Завтра у Гарри выходной. Новый Год на носу.

\- О господи, и правда. В таком случае ноги моей здесь не будет. А сейчас пойду, пожалуй. Надо еще что-нибудь состряпать к ужину. До встречи, малышка.

* * *

\- Давно уже Новый Год не выпадал на полнолуние.

\- Прости. Я знаю, как ты не любишь встречать праздники в одиночестве.

\- Люпин, что ты говоришь? Я все люблю делать в одиночестве.

\- Ну, положим, не все...

\- Да, определенно, есть вещи, требующие множественного числа участников. Выпей со мной, Римус. Этот год нужно проводить достойно.

\- Интересно, могу ли я позволить себе бокал шампанского так близко к превращению.

\- Всегда мог - почему сейчас спрашиваешь?

\- Послушай, Северус, мне нужно ненадолго выйти.

\- Нет.

\- Что значит - нет?

\- Часов у тебя, значит, нет. Знаю я твои "ненадолго." Забудешь вовремя вернуться и выпить зелье.

\- Один раз! Один чертов раз в жизни я забыл выпить твое чертово зелье!

\- Вот нервничать так близко к превращению тебе точно нельзя.

\- Все! Надоело! Ты разве что на поводок меня не сажаешь!

\- Какой поводок? Вся проблема в том, что я никогда не ограничивал тебя...

\- Северус, ты забываешься.

\- Я? Это я забываюсь? По-моему, это не я рвусь прочь из дома в праздник! Это не я возвращаюсь заполночь, пропахший чем-то настолько отвратительным, что только полный идиот станет использовать это вместо одеколона! Это не я не имею и капли уважения к таким понятиям, как семья и верность!

\- Не смеши меня! Я постоянно снимаю с твоей одежды длинные волосы! От тебя несет чередой и алоэ, а ведь их применяют в женской косметике! И после этого ты смеешь упрекать меня в какой-то чуши!

\- Сделаем вот как. Я уйду, и тебе не придется терзаться муками совести из-за того, что ты оставил меня в канун Нового Года. Если, конечно, ты еще в состоянии вспомнить о том, что, как когда-то говорили, совесть в четверке Мародеров одна и находится она у тебя.

\- Уйдешь? Куда, интересно? Встречать праздник со своими бывшими коллегами? Среди них много одиноких - в основном потому, что в Азкабане нет многоместных камер!

\- Думаю, что на этот вопрос ты больше не заслуживаешь ответа. С Новым Годом, Римус.

\- О господи, ты что, серьезно? Куда ты пойдешь, на ночь глядя? Сегодня ведь... Северус!

* * *

\- А потом оделся и ушел. Ни одного слова. Нет, я понимаю. Такое случается каждый день. Мир огромен... Но это так... странно. Сегодня ведь полнолуние, а я привык, просыпаясь, видеть его...

\- Я приду, Римус. Побуду с тобой.

\- Его и одеяло. Он всегда держал это чертово одеяло, как будто в отапливаемой комнате можно замерзнуть...

\- Вот видишь. Ты тоже привык. Не так уж это плохо.

\- Теперь это еще хуже, чем раньше. Гарри...

\- Я обязательно приду, дорогой. Как только закончится шампанское. Гермиона шлет тебе привет и поцелуй.

\- Куда он пойдет - один, в такой холод? Впрочем, что это я говорю... Если бы я ушел, я отправился бы к тебе. Ему явно есть куда пойти, даже если мне кажется, что от меня ему идти некуда...

\- Поговори с Гермионой, Римус. Она лучше меня знает, что сказать. Она сейчас такая красивая - распустила свои длиннющие волосы, они с Джинни стоят рядом со мной. Хочешь поговорить с ними?

\- Не сейчас, Гарри. Я не сторонник задушевных бесед через камин. С Новым Годом.

* * *

\- Надеюсь, твоего мужа уже нет дома?

\- Нет, Северус, он ушел еще на рассвете... по срочному вызову. Садись, я сейчас кофе сварю.

\- Если позволишь, лучше чаю. Замерз.

\- Ты ходил по улицам всю ночь?

\- Не слишком благоразумно, не так ли?

\- Я бы сказала - безответственно. Безрассудно. Глупо, наконец.

\- Грэйнджер, сыпать синонимами немудрено. Тебе что-нибудь известно?

\- Превеликое множество фактов и событий.

\- По существу, зануда!

\- Между прочим, у меня чашка с кипятком в руках, так что держи язык за зубами. С ним все в порядке. Несмотря на то, что кто-то так манкирует своими прямыми обязанностями.

\- Девочка, не тебе судить принятые мной решения! Я хотя бы не трахаюсь с каким-то дурно пахнущим болваном на стороне! Можно сказать, мои прямые обязанности этим исчерпаны.

\- Как скажете, профессор. Но я знаю вас семнадцать лет, и последние десять из них не нахожусь под вашим мерзким преподавательским игом, а значит, могу говорить, что вздумается. Тем более в своем доме. Тем более, когда ты сидишь на моей кухне, стуча зубами от холода, и чувствуешь себя настолько виноватым, что боишься вернуться домой!

\- Что это? Один из твоих научно обоснованных выводов?

\- Нет, простая дедукция. Кто, кроме одинокого, сумасшедшего бывшего учителя позарится на одинокого, плохо одетого оборотня?

\- Я пришлю тебе его голову на вот этом отвратительном золоченом подносике, когда узнаю!

\- Да ты, никак, ревнуешь! Ничего, милый, это эмоция, это начало. Дай я тебя обниму, что ли...

\- Герми, я подумал - негоже Римусу встречать Новый Год в пустой квартире...

\- Гарри!

\- О господи, опять этот мерзкий запах!

\- Северус! Ты - с ней?

\- Люпин! Ты - и этот?..

* * *

\- Возвращаешься к истокам, Северус? Забыл уже, чем именно Малфой заставил расплатиться за твои встречи с его женой? Тебе стоит лишь закатать рукав, если память подводит!

\- Не знал, что зельевары сейчас настолько в цене. Люпин, ты вешаешься на шею каждому, кто носит сей престижный титул, или, как другие, поддался на убеждения Пророка о том, что теперь он - лучший?

\- Гермиона, что он делает в моем доме? Один на один с тобой?

\- Гарри, милый, я все тебе сейчас объясню. Формально мы не одни, ведь здесь есть Джинни...

\- Не хватало еще подпускать его к моей дочери! Я понимаю, что в мое отсутствие тебе необходим интеллектуальный стимул, но не говори мне, что ты забыла, как он обращался с детьми в школе!

\- Поттер, какое отношение, скажи на милость, интеллект имеет к твоему отсутствию или присутствию?

\- Северус! Ты грубишь Гарри в его же доме! Неужели зависть настолько изглодала твое сердце?

\- Замолчи! Какое ты имеешь право защищать его? Ты, с твоим тонким обонянием - не мог приобрести ему прилично пахнущий лосьон после бритья? Как низко ты пал, Люпин!

\- Ну, знаешь ли, Северус! Дарить интимные подарки - прежде всего привилегия жены! Почему это Римус должен...

\- О господи! И это мой интеллект здесь под сомнением? К твоему сведению, Отелло, этот запах - эссенция нового зелья, которое я разработал для Римуса.

\- Гарри, подожди, может, не стоит...

\- Ох, дорогой, по-твоему - лучше, чтобы он думал, что ты ему со мной изменяешь?

\- Какая разница - что он думает? Не важнее ли узнать, что он делает здесь в такую рань с твоей женой?

\- Мальчики, подождите! Я запуталась уже - кто кому с кем изменяет?

\- Держи логическую нить, Грэйнджер. Он - с ним, а я, похоже, с тобой. Прекрати пороть чепуху, Поттер, и говори о зелье. Чем ты его опаиваешь? У него слабая нервная система...

\- Продвинутое аконитовое зелье, Снейп! Позволяет полностью избегать трансформации, если пациент не находится непосредственно под лунным сиянием. Дерматологические поправки сделали свое дело.

\- Я чувствую себя прекрасно, Северус. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Единственные моменты, когда у меня болит сердце, это...

\- Сердце? Поттер, я убью тебя, ты довел его до инфаркта!

\- Ты дашь мне договорить? Единственные моменты, когда мне не по себе, это когда ты бежишь к Гермионе! Зачем тебе разбивать счастливую семью?

\- Люпин, если бы у меня была любовница, я был бы в числе первых, кто об этом осведомлен. Вернись, как говорит Малфой, к нашим баранам. Точнее, к одному барану. Так значит, все это время ты работал на Поттера морской свинкой?*

\- Я так и знал, что ты это неадекватно воспримешь!

\- Почему же? Похоже, я единственный, кто в силах мыслить адекватно. Зелье, которое изобрел я, снимает боль и помогает сохранить человеческое здравомыслие, и к тому же не портит тебе желудок. Что заставило тебя обратиться к его помощи вместо того, чтобы поговорить со мной?

\- Ох. Это и заставило. Ты запатентовал блестящее лекарство, Северус, но я не желаю раз в месяц спать на коврике в гостиной и разгуливать с тобой по улице под восторги соседей, удивляющихся, как тебе удалось приручить волка! И неблагодарным выглядеть мне тоже не хотелось.

\- То есть ты думал, что я не замечу, что ты перестал превращаться в волка раз в месяц?

\- Разумеется, нет. Но наши отношения разладились, а ничего ужаснее превращений в одиночестве я не представляю, вот и продолжил опыты.

\- Наши отношения разладились из-за твоих побегов из дома! Если бы ты хотя бы намекнул, что недоволен...

\- Из-за моих побегов? Ты пропадаешь здесь каждый день, а объяснения этому я еще не слышал!

\- Да и мне интересно. Герми, дорогая, не могла бы ты...

\- Могла, могла. Гарри, присядь, и ты, Римус, тоже. Незачем так кричать, ребенка разбудите, и тогда Северусу уж точно придется торчать тут целый день.

\- Замолчи, несносная! Вовсе незачем вдаваться в подробности!

\- Почему? По-моему, они очаровательны. Дело в том, что незадолго до рождения Джинни Северус признался мне, что не прочь поотцовствовать.

\- Странно слышать это от человека, полжизни третировавшего всех и каждого младше семнадцати.

\- Поттер, в твоем случае возраст роли не играет. Да, я выбрал не лучшую пору, чтобы иметь дело с детьми, но теперь нахожу это... приятным.

\- Я не верю своим ушам.

\- Снейп, если однажды моя дочь брякнет мне что-нибудь эдакое из твоего репертуара...

\- Можно мне продолжить? Я пригласила Северуса в гости, когда Джинни исполнился месяц. С тех пор они большие друзья. На его руках она мгновенно перестает капризничать. А если бы вы видели, как виртуозно он меняет памперсы! Конечно, вначале у него не очень получалось...

\- Грэйнджер, еще одно слово...

\- Северус, но почему ты не рассказал мне все это?

\- А зачем? Разве нам светит шанс усыновить ребенка? Не стоило тебе еще и об этом беспокоиться.

\- Да уж, можно сказать, все это и вовсе прошло для меня незамеченным.

\- Я тоже не слишком переживал.

\- Ну слава Мерлину, все разобрались. Может, наконец пойдем завтракать?

 

* "Подопытный кролик" в переводе на английский звучит как "guinea pig", т.е. морская свинка.


End file.
